Chike Academy for the 'Gifted'
by LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: Nico and Leo meet at this school for "gifted" children pft more like demigods. Nico and Leo hate each other with a passion for a few months before a bet happens And some unexpected feelings happen


**Note: Well lookie here, another fan fiction for Valdangelo..I need to stop .A. **

**Okay so here's chapter one, oh jeez, so I'm not allowed on the internet this week so we'll have random things posted, I'll try to get chapter 12 of ****_Leico- I've Known You My Whole life_**** done too, but we'll see. **

**Ah Enjoy :) **

* * *

"Madre!" Leo moved and walked into his mother's hospital room with a small smile plastered on his face, while his abuela trailed after him holding a thing of flowers in her arms. Esperanza looked up from her book and smiled sweetly at her son and mother, then sat her book to the side as Leo climbed up on her bed.

The small Valdez family began sharing stories in their native tongue. This was probably the only time they were all together. After a while Esperanza cast a glance to her mother and then shifted on her bed some. "Mi hijo, you're abuela and I have been talking, we've decided to send you to Chike Academy," She moved and placed a hand on his face, smiling softly. "It's for gifted people like you." Her eyes shifted from Leo to her bed.

Leo stared at his mother for a moment, was he telling her that she was sending him away. His heart dropped a bit, he frowned a bit. "Mama? You're..sending me away..?" He raised an eyebrow in complete confusion, well not really.

Leo's abuela moved over to the others and placed a hand on the male Latino's shoulder and spoke softly. "mi nieto, your mama means good, this school will be amazing, don't worry." Glancing up at his grandmother Leo knit his eyebrows together, finally he sighed.

They were sending him to this school and nothing would be able to stop them or change their minds, reluctantly he nodded.

* * *

A week after Leo visited his mother, his grandmother and himself had most of all his things packed and ready for him to go. By the next morning they had all of Leo's possessions packed into his grandmother's car. They left that afternoon to go to Chike Academy for the 'gifted,' it took them about five maybe six hours to get there since they lived in Texas and the school was all the way in New York.

When they arrived Leo was busy fiddling with Lego's. Yes, Lego's his grandmother didn't want him messing with wires and metal while they were driving so she stopped off and purchased him a big bucket of Lego's. He had already built a couple lego sized models when they stopped at the school. When Leo's grandmother looked at him, where he sat in the backseat with the lego pieces everywhere and mini model's surrounding him, she chuckled lightly. "Leo we're here."

The Latino boy looked out the car window as his eyes scanned the large building that seemed to have three stories (there were probably more things out back, there always was. He knew that.)

The elderly Valdez got out the car with a small grunt, sitting in a car for so long wasn't good for her old body, good thing this school had dorms because she wouldn't be able to do this everyday. She looked at the building with sad eyes, she didn't want her grandson to go to place like this but it was best for him until his mother got better at least. Leo scrambled out the car after her and looked at the building with wide curious dark brown eyes.

* * *

When they got inside two males, who seemed to be twins, ran up to them with mischievous grins plastered on their faces. Leo's grandmother looked at them curiously as they turned and yelled. "Chiron! There's someone here! Should we get Mr. D!?"

It didn't take long for a voice to reply. "Nay! Back to your dorms Stolls! I've got them." With that the boys ran off as a male in a wheelchair appeared, he had a scruffy beard, and old wise eyes. The man called Chiron smiled some. "I presume you're either Valdez or di Angelo," he paused for a moment and looked Leo over for a moment. "You're not Italian so that must mean you're Leonardo Valdez."

Leo grunted lightly at his full name, but he nodded slightly, sort of curious who the di Angelo fellow was. Chiron continued. "Well di Angelo's your roommate, when he arrives that is." He sighed lightly, "Well welcome to Chike Academy for the gifted!" He chuckled happily at Leo and his grandmother. "Your bags are being brought in at this moment by our..." He paused as if trying to think of something to say.

Leo piped up. "Help?"

Chiron nodded slightly. "Yes, help."

The male rolled his chair back a bit and then turned his head slightly. "You'll get your schedule tomorrow morning, but for now how about we show you to your dorm?"

The Latino glanced back at his grandmother for a moment who smiled and nodded to him slightly. Letting out another sigh he moved and began to follow Chiron through the school with his grandmother trailing after them. Her old eyes looked at everything, inspected every little detail. Deciding if the school was safe or not.

It didn't take them as long as Leo thought to cross from the school to the dorms. There were dorms upon dorms some marked with different things, like one of the dorms was marked with 'AA32.' Being curious as he was Leo spoke: "Ah, Mr. Chiron,sir, but what does AA32 stand for?" Chiron cast his gaze to the door marked AA32.

"Ares, Aphrodite, thirty second door on the hall." Leo blinked and nodded slightly as they continued on, when they came across an elevator they got in and took it up to the third floor of dorms. They went down that hall.

After walking for at least ten minutes they came to a door marked 'HH602,' Leo raised an eyebrow in question. Chiron spoke. "Hades, Hephaestus six hundred and second dorm we have."

"Why Hades and Hephaestus though?" Leo asked cautiously.

"You are the son of Hephaestus, while di Angelo is the son of Hades. We mark these doors with ones godly parent."

Leo was quiet for a moment or so and then he burst into a fit of laughter. "Really? You expect me to believe I'm the child of some Greek god?"

Chiron spoke in Greek, telling the Latino to hold his tongue, but Leo, who really didn't understand, blinked and sort of translated it.

"Did you just tell me to hold my tongue?" He looked at his grandmother so he could understand why he could even understand Greek. "Wait how come I just knew what you said in Greek?"

Suddenly there was a new voice. "Because your brain is hardwired for Greek," Leo glanced back and looked at the boy with dark hair who just appeared. Chiron scowled.

"Mr. di Angelo, shadow traveling isn't something you can just do as you please," The old man shifted in his chair. "But I'm pleased you could join us."

The di Angelo boy shrugged lightly. "Mom wouldn't let me board a plane to come here, so my father just told me to shadow travel here."

Chiron grimaced slightly. "Lord Hades was at your household in Italy?"

"He's been there for a few months." Chiron's eyes downcast to his lap, then he muttered something about how the death rate had been surprisingly low since Hades disappeared. But now Hades would be coming back.

Nico sighed lightly and crossed his arms, and scowled lightly. "So now that I'm forced to be here can I go to bed?"

"You're not very sociable are you?" Leo inquired, he was a bit curious about this whole gods gig.

Nico's dark eyes shifted to Leo, he now growled lightly. "Let's kill your sister and see how you cope."

"Sorry man, don't have a sister."

The Italian's eyes went to the door, "Then how about your mother?"

Leo's eyes widened as he moved to and pinned Nico to nearest wall, his nose twitched and his usual happy-go-lucky smile was gone. His mouth was twisted up in a snarl as he bark. "Don't you dare threaten to do anything to my mother!"

Nico scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Don't you dare yell at me!" He moved and pushed the other away, a couple doors opened up as some kids peeked out at the two boys yelling at each other. Soon, a bunch of kids were gathered chanting 'fight, fight, fight!'

Leo's eyes widened a bit, no he couldn't get into a fight..Never..At least not while his grandmother was here. He was pretty sure Nico would slug him in the face but he only growled. "I don't have to deal with this bull shit, I'm going home."

"Nico don't you dare!" Chiron warned. Nico didn't care he turned and melted into the shadows disappearing. Leo blinked and then touched his face lightly. Did, did someone actually hate him? He never had that problem before.

All the kids that had came out and chanted had retreated to their rooms. Leo moved and looked at Chiron for a moment then he glanced down at the floor. Chiron was quiet for a moment then he chuckled lightly. "Let's get you in your dorm Mr. Valdez, I'll contact Mr. di Angelo's mother to see if she can calm him and send him back."

The old male moved and opened the door up with a key card and then handed it to Leo, then they made their way inside to look around.

The interior was way bigger than expected, there were four doors that lead to one bedroom, another bedroom,bathroom, and a kitchen. Leo seemed to smile to himself, the main room of the dorm was already furnished with a sofa and an armchair, T.V., game system, games, and then a dining room in the back. The sofa and arm chair where black leather with what sort of looked like bronze flames wrapped around it.

Leo looked at his grandmother and smiled wildly. "This is so cool!" His grandmother couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his excitement, after a moment she pressed a kiss in his forehead and whispered a goodbye in Spanish, then she bid Chiron a farewell as well.

When the old lady disappeared Chiron stared at Leo for a moment, and spoke lightly. "I'm sorry for Mr. di Angelo's behavior he should be more...ahem..friendly once he cools off, his mother is forcing him to come because she knows she's dying but doesn't want to alarm him." Leo's excitement disappeared and his eyes gave a sad sort of vibe.

"Oh, he's fine.." Leo shifted slightly and glanced to the side. "So which room is mine?"

Chiron nodded to the left. "Over there, your bags are in there already, but if Nico's not here by morning please tell me."

Leo blinked and nodded slightly. "Alright, I'll tell you if Nico..doesn't show." Chiron smiled lightly and then exited the room, while he moved and walked to the left room and opened it up. The Latino was quite surprised. The room was painted a bronze-ish color, a large bed in the middle, a desk on one side with blank blue print paper on it, while his bags sat on the other side near the dresser.

The son of Hephaestus blinked and moved to sit on the bed, he bounced on it some and then he kicked off his shoes and crawled up under the covers. Maybe tomorrow would be better, maybe he'd make some friends.

* * *

**End Note: Tell me if you liked it, woah wow, what was that? Made Leo and Nico almost get in a fight! Oh me oh my XD **

**I'm sorry, hope you liked it **


End file.
